


Forgive and Forget

by thesatanistauthor



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, M/M, angst with happy ending, argument, happy end, potential breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesatanistauthor/pseuds/thesatanistauthor
Summary: Nico and Levi hadn't seen much of each other lately, due to their schedules being so hectic. Levi confronts Nico about it and accidentally slips up with what he's trying to say.Can he fix it? Can he win Nico back?





	Forgive and Forget

**Author's Note:**

> this is shit im sorry lmao

_"I know you won't forgive me, but I'm still sorry!"_

 

_"Maybe if you actually tried to show me you were sorry instead of just telling me, I'd believe you."_

 

Levi never expected to be sat in Taryn's apartment, knees pulled up close to his chest, face buried in his knees as he sobbed. That was something he had never thought would happen. Especially not over a guy, of all things.

 

She was a great friend to Levi. Really, she stayed by his side the entire time. Not necessarily saying anything, just keeping him company. Taryn knew Levi's boundaries; after all, they were practically best friends. It wasn't the first time she'd seen him cry, but it never got any easier. Especially when he couldn't calm down, when he couldn't control himself. It broke her heart every single time she witnessed it, even when she'd caught Levi crying over the fact that he was simply tired and wanted to sleep. She almost cried with him on that one.

 

Levi didn't stop bawling his little heart out for over an hour. A whole hour. It took every inch of self-control for Taryn not to cry too. She even debated calling up Casey, as he was better suited to situations like this. She really didn't want to wake him up in the middle of the night though, so she decided against it. He needed his rest just as much as anyone did.

 

"Do you want to tell me the full story now? I can't help you if I don't know the whole story of what happened." Taryn spoke softly, gently trying to persuade him, but not pushing Levi into telling her if he wasn't ready. He sniffed and tugged his sleeve over his hand, using the fabric to wipe under his eyes and nose as he nodded. Taryn sat back against the couch, crossing one leg over the other as she waited, the mug of tea in her hands warming her skin.

 

"I fucked up," Levi coughed harshly, shaking his head as he glanced upwards, as if he were trying to stop the tears from falling yet again. "I fucked up big time and I may have lost the man I love."

 

"Oh, Levi," Taryn sighed out, her face dropping at Levi's confession. She knew how much Levi absolutely adored Nico. It was so incredibly obvious and she could see how much this had affected him. She reached one of her hands out, resting it on Levi's knee for comfort. He forced himself to grin through the tears, placing his own hand on top of hers."I'm sure you haven't lost him. He loves you too much to let you go."

 

"I don't think it matters this time around, Taryn."

 

-

 

It had all begun over the fact that Nico and Levi hadn't had any time to see each other over the past few weeks. Their relationship had been somewhat strained and it was stressing Levi more than it should. His self-esteem hadn't always been the best and when Nico wasn't around, it only seemed to plummet even more. It didn't help that even when they texted each other, Nico would be blunt with his replies. One half of him understood that Nico was probably exhausted and just needed some time to rest, the other half was telling him that Nico didn't love him anymore, that perhaps he had done something wrong. Even if they had seen each other in the hospital, passed each other in the hallways, Nico barely acknowledged that Levi was even there.

 

Levi only just managed to catch Nico before he left for the night, so Levi decided to talk to him there and then, outside the hospital. Ironically, it was the same place Levi had first told Nico that he loved him.

 

"Nico, wait up!" Levi called after his partner, running after him. Nico turned around, feeling like he could fall asleep at any given moment. As much as he adored Levi, all he wanted to do was go home and sleep. Levi stopped right before him, breathing elevated a little from his sudden sprint.

 

"What's up?" Nico asked, a brow raised. Levi took a deep breath as his hands were shoved deep into his pockets.

 

"Can we talk? Just, quickly?" Levi wondered, to which Nico nodded once. He just hoped it wouldn't take too long; his feet were burning as he'd barely had time to sit down all day.

 

"Sure." Nico's reply was blunt, as was his tone. It almost took Levi by surprise.

 

"We haven't had much time to see each other recently, have we?" He started, but then he paused. He watched Nico's expression, trying his best to decode it. His heart was racing in his chest as he swallowed down his nerves, clearing his throat before he started talking again. "I don't know if it is just me feeling this way, but I feel that our relationship is currently somewhat... strained."

 

Nico's expression changed from neutral to confused as he glanced away for a brief moment, his posture straightening as he shifted his weight on his feet. He shook his head a little as he looked away, his brows furrowing deeply. "I'm sorry, where did that come from?"

 

"Well, I just- You haven't been replying to my texts that often and when you have, you've been rather blunt," Levi stated, bringing his hands out from his pocket to fidget with his fingers. Nico scoffed a little at Levi's words, folding his arms across his chest as he turned his gaze back to his partner in front of him.

 

"I've been kind of busy recently if you haven't noticed. I'm also exhausted, so as soon as I get home, I crash. I don't have the energy, Levi. I really wish I did, as I miss talking to you like we used to." Nico tried to explain, hoping his words came out as he wanted them to. He couldn't quite tell. Now that he was stationary, the lack of sleep was really beginning to catch up with him.

 

"It's not just the texts," Levi completely disregarded of Nico's previous reply. "Even when we pass each other in the halls, you act as if I'm not there."

 

"Again, I'm usually busy and wrapped up in work. Again, I'm also exhausted. All I'm thinking about when I go between patients is how much I want to get home and sleep. I'm focused on getting where I need to without falling asleep. Can't you understand that?" Nico's tone was pleading as he took a step towards Levi, letting out a deep sigh as he reached a hand out, taking Levi's hand in his own.

 

"I do, I just- I feel like we aren't together anymore." Levi regretted what he said as soon as it left his mouth.

 

"What are you saying?" Nico's eyes narrowed a little as he questioned Levi, his head tilting to the side. Levi stammered over his words, hoping he could fix what he just let slip.

 

"No, no, I'm just saying that we don't have time for each other, maybe we should-"

 

Nico dropped Levi's hand from his own and took a step back, which stopped Levi from talking immediately. The look that Nico wore was s strong mix of confusion and hurt as he tried to figure out what Levi was talking about. Levi was beginning to panic as he realized that there was no way of reversing his words now. There was no way he'd be able to take back what he'd said.

 

"Are you saying we should break up?" Nico didn't look angry, like Levi had much expected him to. He looked completely broken, the thought of Levi leaving him something which he had never fathomed. Levi had never hated himself more than he did in that very moment.

 

"No!" Levi denied, taking a rushed and desperate step towards Nico, who only took a step back in response. "Nico, that isn't what I'm saying!"

 

"It very much sounds like it." Nico states as he turns on the ball of his foot, not wanting to have to deal with all of this drama now. He was completely exhausted and he knew that he could snap at any given point. Now was not the right time for him to be talking about something so serious. It would be smarter to leave the situation and calm down before he said or did something he truly regretted.

 

Levi took off after Nico when he finally seemed to snap back into reality. Nico was just opening his car door when Levi managed to stop him, pushing himself in front of the car door, forcing it out of Nico's grip and causing it to slam shut. The abruptness of it all almost knocked the wind out of Levi; it wasn't like him to be doing something so rash. Normally, he would have just let people walk out of his life. Nico was different. He planned on fighting to keep him.

 

Nico sighed, drawing it out as he shoved his hands in his coat pockets, waiting for Levi to move out of the way. He said nothing, just staying completely silent as he stared down at the man stood in his way.

 

"Nico, please listen to me! I want to talk about this!" Levi pleaded, taking a moment to regain himself and stand up straight again.

 

"There is nothing to talk about. Not now, at least." Nico's tone was cold and unforgiving. Levi wasn't getting through to him anytime soon and he damn well knew that. However, he wasn't about to give up.

 

"I didn't mean it like that! I just fucked up what I was saying, please listen to me!" Levi raised his voice, which is something he rarely ever did. Levi also wasn't the type to swear too much, which really showed Nico that he was upset.

 

Still, it wasn't enough. Nico disregarded everything Levi had just said, reaching behind Levi to grab at the handle of the car door. He opened it with a click, giving Levi a look to tell him to move out of the way. The aching in Levi's chest that he was currently experiencing was something he had never had happen to him before; he wondered if that was what it felt like to slowly die.

 

"Nico, please, don't walk away from me. I don't want to see you leave," Levi tried once more, his attempts once again proving unsuccessful. His eyes stung with unshed tears, a pleading looked glossed across them. Still, Nico knew it was better to leave than it was to stay right now. It wasn't right. "I love you."

 

"Levi, stop it. I'm going home, no matter how hard you try to stop me. I'm not going to discuss this with you in the middle of a parking lot when I'm exhausted. I'm not in the mood for this shit. Just let me walk away from this before I say or do something that I will regret!" Nico finally snapped at Levi, leaving him no time to reply before he's in his car, turning the engine on. Levi stood there, frozen to the spot, unable to move from where he stood.

 

That was the first time Nico had ever raised his voice like that at Levi. Honestly, it made Levi feel like shit. He knew that this was all his fault and he knew that there was little chance he could fix this anytime soon. Levi wrapped his arms around himself as he struggled to hold back tears, watching as Nico drove away. It was a sight in which Levi had witnessed many a time before, yet only now did it cause an ache in his heart he wouldn't soon forget.

 

-

 

The next day at work, Nico avoided him at any given chance. Of course, if they had to speak, Nico would stay calm and professional, exchanging the information with Levi and saying nothing else. There had been many times where Levi had tried so desperately to talk to Nico, only to get brushed off.

 

"Hey, um," Levi started, fidgeting with his fingers as he approached Nico, who glanced up from the chart in his hand to look at Levi, if only briefly. "Can we talk?"

 

"Is it about a patient?"

 

"No, it's about us."

 

"Then no." Nico tucked the chart under his arm and left, heading over to where Jackson was standing. They had a surgery in an hour that they needed to start preparing for and Nico didn't want to go into the surgery in a sour mood. It would completely throw him off and that was something else he couldn't deal with right now. Levi let out a defeated sigh and he dropped his hands to his sides, pursing his lips together, brows furrowed as he stood and watched.

 

He stayed there for a moment, just watching Jackson and Nico converse, until Jackson glanced over and caught Levi's eye. That was when he promptly turned on the heel of his foot and left, almost running from the situation. He stopped when he felt he was far enough away, taking a moment to calm his elevated breathing as he leaned back against a wall, resting his hands on his knees.

 

It was hard trying to keep it together when in reality, everything around him was falling apart. It was crumbling, slowly, taunting him. It was letting him know that there was nothing to be done to stop the damage that was creeping through the structure. Sooner or later it would collapse.

 

The rest of the day was absolute hell for him. He had never felt so watched by everyone around him. He was messing up things again, dropping things or tripping over his own feet. It felt as if everyone was whispering about him. It felt as if everyone's eyes were locked onto him, their stare piercing and unforgiving.

 

By the end of his shift, he was done. Both mentally and physically drained. There was no point in trying to hold it back now. The flood gates were about to reopen and there was nothing he could do to stop them. As soon as he'd reached the lounge, he went straight to the back where it was dimmer, as the lights in the back had blown a while back and no one had fixed them. He sat himself on a bench, back turned towards the door and ducked his head, his hands coming up to cover his face.

 

His heart was thumping, his breathing becoming more labored as he struggled to hold back the tears. He wasn't ashamed to cry, he just didn't want anyone to catch him. The tears stung at his eyes as they threatened to fall, a feeling of absolute dread sitting deep in the pit of his stomach.

 

Nico's shift had just ended too. He had already changed and was ready to leave. The hospital always got weirdly quiet at night. There had only been a few recent times where he had been set on a night shift and he found it unnerving, to say the least. It definitely put him on edge more than he would ever care to admit. He had his bag slung over his left shoulder as he headed towards the hospital entrance, footsteps echoing in the now empty halls of the hospital. As he made his way down the hall, he passed by the lounge, just happening to glance in.

 

When he saw someone sat at the back, he stopped and took a few steps back, being careful as not to startle whoever it was. When he realized it was Levi, he almost walked in, until he remembered the fight they'd had the night before. He let out a muted sigh as he leaned against the frame of the door, mentally debating with himself whether he should go in and just end all of this now. Nico missed Levi so, so much. All he wanted to do was go in there and sweep him off his feet, capture him in a hug that let him know how much he truly loved him.

 

He hated waking up to an empty bed the next morning, knowing that Levi could have woken up beside him. It felt too empty, too silent. It had only been a day and yet Nico's heart was ready to throw itself back at Levi, longing for him. Nico's mind, however, was saying the complete opposite. It was telling him to wait, to really think everything through. Nico knew what he wanted, though. Nothing could change that.

 

He wanted Levi.

 

Nico stayed stood against the door frame for a few more moments, watching helplessly as Levi sat at the other end of the room, completely unaware that Nico was there. If Levi turned around right there and then and begged for Nico to stay, he would have done it in a heartbeat, no doubt about that. He could tell he was crying and his heart ached at the sight. All he wanted to do was rush over and take him in his arms, get him to calm down, tell him that everything was going to be alright and that he was there.

 

Tell him that he wasn't going to be leaving him.

 

It was another few moments before Nico pushed himself off the door frame, sighing once more before he disappeared, making his way out of the hospital and to his car. There were many times he wished he'd turned back for Levi. Too many times.

 

-

 

For the rest of the week, Nico was blunt towards Levi. He was still hurting over what Levi had said, there was no doubt about that. It was obvious to Nico that Levi had also given up trying. Not only had he'd given up trying to fight for him, but he'd also given up trying in general. Everyone could see him slipping. Nico hated himself, knowing he was the reason behind it.

 

He hated seeing how the other doctors and nurses whispered to each other when he was around. There was nothing he could do to stop it; no, that was a lie. There was so much he could do to stop it, he just didn't know how. Nico knew how ruthless the nurses could be. Stepping in could possibly make the whole thing even worse for Levi, which is the last thing Nico wanted to do.

 

It was coming up to the end of Nico's shift for the day, he only had one more patient to go and check up on before he could leave. He hoped he'd be able to catch Levi, as he really wanted to talk to him. He was done being mad, he was done with being sad. All he wanted was Levi back in his life. The past week had been absolute hell without him. Waking up in an empty bed, with no one to talk to. The apartment was too empty without Levi there. It was too quiet.

 

Nico had also noticed that even he had changed, and not in a way that was positive. He was so much more distracted than usual, even snappier towards other people, which surely wasn't going to help him in the long run. Sleep had been practically impossible to come by, as he'd gotten so used to sleeping beside Levi that the empty bed now felt alien to him.

 

There were two nurses chatting between themselves as Nico walked past them in the corridor, yet something they said managed to catch his attention, causing him to stop dead in his tracks.

 

"Did you see that intern? What was his name?" One of them giggled, causing the other to giggle along with her. Nico kept his back to them as he continued to eavesdrop in on their conversation,

 

"Oh, you mean Schmitt? God, he's a mess!" The other scoffed. Nico inhaled sharply when he heard them speak about Levi like that. What gave them the right to be so vicious?

 

"I don't even know how he's still here. I would have fired him a week ago. He keeps messing up everything! I'm more competent than he is at this point in time." Nico couldn't help but turn at this point, staring at the nurses as they continued to talk shit about Levi. He couldn't quite tell if they were doing this purposely, knowing that Nico was there. However, they didn't even seem to notice he was there in the first place, even though he had literally just walked past them, moments ago.

 

His brows were furrowed as he continued to listen, his hands clenched at his side as he tried to keep himself from snapping at the two women. Sure, Levi hadn't been the best for the past week, but that was no excuse for people to talk bad about him. Nico couldn't help but feel guilty over it, as he knew part of it was his own fault.

 

"He's going to ruin his career soon enough; like that would be a bad thing though. I'll just be glad to see him go. He's completely useless compared to the other interns."

 

Nico couldn't take it anymore. He really couldn't. He didn't care if it got him a bad rep throughout the hospital, he wasn't going to let anyone talk badly about the man he loved.

 

"Alright," Nico huffed out, inhaling deeply as he made his way over to the two nurses. They both instantly changed their focus to him, before sharing a worried glance between each other. "There is no need for you to say such vile things."

 

"It's true, he-"

 

"No, I'm going to stop you before you say something you will regret. Schmitt is a perfectly fine intern and he has an extremely bright future ahead of him. Everyone had bad days, even you. Being nasty to him isn't going to help him feel any better, is it?" Nico pointed between the two nurses, his tone stern and harsh. The two women shared a glance once again, one of them rolling their eyes at Nico. That only made him even more pissed off.

 

"Listen, uh," One of the nurses- she was clearly older than the other - leaned forward a little, her eyes squinted as she read Nico's name tag. "Nico. Listen. If you had to be around him you would know how totally useless he is."

 

Nico scoffed at her statement, resting his hands on his hips as he shifted his weight from one foot to another. An irritated, sarcastic grin tugged at his lips as he looked back at them.

 

"That's Dr. Kim, to you. Not Nico. I've worked with Schmitt countless times before and he is an extremely talented surgeon. He works extremely hard at what he does and makes sure it is completed to the highest standard possible," Nico paused, watching proudly as the nurse's smug expressions seemed to drop, their body language changing. "I don't think it's very professional of either of you to be talking so bad about one of the most incredible interns this hospital has seen in a while."

 

Little to Nico's knowledge, a certain someone was watching him from the end of the corridor. Levi had been walking past to go and get himself a drink when he'd heard someone raising their voices, telling someone off. Of course, being the curious guy he was, Levi had to go and sneak a peek at what was happening.

 

When he had realized it was Nico, he was going to leave until he heard his name being mentioned. Then, of course, he got even more curious and decided to get a little closer. Hearing what Nico had to say about him, defending him against the nurses, it made him so incredibly happy. It made him happier than he'd been in the last week for sure

 

"We're sorry," The younger nurses mumbled, her head held low out of shame. "We shouldn't have been so horrible. We swear we didn't really mean it."

 

"That's no excuse. I'm not the only you should be apologizing to, either. You need to treat him so much better than you are. Schmitt is an incredible guy, you would know that if you bothered to get to know him," Nico sneered, the two nurses going red from embarrassment. Nico sighed deeply, crossing his arms over his chest as he tapped his fingers against his arm. "Not only is he a very talented surgeon, but he's also one of the kindest and compassionate people you will ever get to know. I have the honor of knowing that first hand. You don't know what is going on in someones personal life, so don't talk crap about them, especially behind their backs. Understood?"

 

The two nurses nodded frantically, muttering their apologies once more before rushing off, feeling absolutely mortified. Nico inhaled deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand, the other rested on his hip as he took a moment to try and calm himself. After a few moments, he turned to continue walking to his patient. It was only when he looked up and saw Levi down the other end of the corridor, a somewhat shocked look on his face, that he stopped.

 

The two of them didn't say anything to one another, they just looked at one another. After a little while, Nico looked around and started making his way towards Levi. Levi froze up, not knowing whether he too should move or whether he should leave. It was the first time in a week that Nico had actually taken notice of him properly.

 

As soon as Nico reached Levi, he grabbed his arm, dragging him off to the nearest on-call room. Thankfully, the on-call room was rather close. Nico couldn't be gladder. He practically threw Levi in once he'd gotten the door open. Of course, he didn't mean it in a bad way, his emotions were just everywhere and he was highly overwhelmed.

 

Levi stumbled a little before getting his bearings, whipping around just as Nico closed the door. His brows were knitted together in confusion as he watched Nico, who was rested against the door, his breathing elevated. Levi could tell. One hand was on his hip, his other pressed against the door, his back to Levi. Levi could see that Nico was obviously somewhat distressed.

 

"Nico?" Levi finally broke the silence, though he kept his voice quiet. He took a few cautious steps towards Nico, resting a comforting hand against his back. Nico tensed up at the sudden contact, so Levi withdrew his hand, returning it down to his side. "Sorry, I didn't mean-"

 

"How much of that did you hear?" Nico asked bluntly, spinning around to face Levi. The expression he donned was a mixture of ire and vexation. Levi didn't know whether it was because of him, or whether it was because of the previous situation.

 

Levi knew he couldn't lie to Nico. He was the worst liar when it came down to it. He took a deep breath before he answered. "I heard most of it."

 

"Most of it?

 

"I heard what you said, Nico. Did you... Did you mean it?" Levi questioned, tapping his fingers against his leg as he nervously waited for a response. Nioc let out a sigh, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Levi didn't like the fact he seemed to be hesitating. Levi swallowed down the lump forming in his throat as he shook his head, a solemn laugh sounding from him. "Forget I said anything."

 

As Levi went to push past Nico, he reached out a hand and stopped him. It caught Levi off-guard, as he hadn't expected Nico to actually stop him from walking away. For the past week, it had been Levi trying to stop Nico from walking away, not the other way around.

 

"I meant every single word I said," Nico began. Levi let his shoulders relax a little, letting himself breath for a second. "You are the most incredible, hard-working, brilliant guy that I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. The fact that I even get to call you mine, still amazes me to this day. That is, if I can still call you mine."

 

The words were heavy as Nico spoke. Levi could see how much it hurt Nico to even utter those words, let alone think them. He could see the hurt in Nico's eyes. It made his heart ache and there were no words Levi could say to make Nico believe that he was still his. There were no words, so Levi thought of a better way.

 

Without warning, Levi leaned up on his toes, closing the gap between him and Nico, kissing him for the first time in what felt like years. Nico's hands instantly came to rest on Levi's waist, tugging him closer, their chests pressed flush together. Levi's hands were tangled in the hair at the nape of Nico's neck, then they were cupping his jaw, every so gently pulling Nico in even more. Nico hummed into the kiss, having missed the feeling of Levi's lips against his own.

 

The kiss was rushed and full of want, passion. It was like this could be their final kiss, that there was a possibility they would lose each other if they dared to let go. Nico slipped his hands beneath Levi's scrub top, just so he could feel closer to Levi. Just so he could feel Levi's skin beneath his fingers, for what could be the last time.

 

Though deep down, Nico knew this wasn't going to be the last time.

 

Nico carefully pushed Levi back, his hands subtly squeezing Levi's waist. A small, strained whine left Levi's lips as he took a small step back from Nico, his hands coming to rest on his shoulders. Nico pursed his lips together as he let out a shallow- but content- sigh, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles into Levi's waist.

 

"I'll take that as a yes, I can still call you mine." For what seemed like the first time in forever, Nico genuinely smiled at Levi. That same, fond smile that Nico always donned when he was around Levi. It felt like everything was finally falling back into place, once and for all.

 

"Yes, I'm still yours. Always will be. Unless, of course, you decide-" Nico cut Levi off with another kiss, this one being sweet and chaste. It lasted only for a second but it was enough for Levi to realize he needed to stop talking before he said something stupid again.

 

"You know," Nico sighed contently, running his hands from Levi's waist to rest in the small of his back. With a subtle tug, he pulled Levi close once again. "The bed has been far too empty without you."

 

"Oh, really?" Levi tried to bite back a grin, but it failed. He briefly glanced down at Nico's lips, so desperately wanting to kiss him again. So desperately wanting to get him alone.

 

"Really," Nico dipped his head a little, just enough so he could ghost his lips against Levi's. A small gasp came from Levi, his fingers digging into Nico's shoulders. "I think we need to fix that."

 

"Well, I finish in about an hour," Levi muttered, his hands moving back to cup Nico's jaw. Nico had a teasing grin slapped across his face, his thumbs rubbing circles into Levi's skin. "How about you?"

 

"Got one last patient. I'll probably be, oh, an hour?"

 

"Sounds like a plan," Levi grinned brightly as he took a step back from Nico, dropping his hands back down to his side. That smile could light up the word, Nico was sure of it. At least, it always lit up his world. Nico let go of Levi, despite the fact that he didn't want to. If he could, he'd run off with Levi right now, find somewhere to hide. "I'll see you in an hour, then."

 

With that, Levi brushed past Nico, making his way out of the room. Nico watched as Levi walked past him, eyeing him up and down. It was a miracle to him that Levi even wanted to take him back in the first place, considering the pain he'd caused him for the past week.

 

Nico made his way out of the on-call room just moments later, ready to visit his patient and be done for the night. Knowing that he'd be leaving with Levi by his side only made it seem like time was dragging on slower than usual. However, there was nothing more exciting and heartwarming than knowing he'd be sleeping next to Levi tonight.

 

Knowing that he would be waking up next to the man he loved, knowing that he would finally be able to hold Levi once more was more than enough for him. It was like it was Christmas Eve and he was a kid again, eagerly awaiting his bedtime so he could wake up to open his presents.

 

All Nico could do now was forgive and forget. It was their first proper argument as a couple and there was bound to be more, all they could do was work through it. Nico loved Levi more than he could ever put into words and he would fight till the day he died to keep Levi by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its so rushed and so bad :((


End file.
